Nueva York estará esperando
by Nea Poulain
Summary: Y debería seguir esperando, cuando el sistema de navegación de la TARDIS tiene una sobrecarga y Rose y el Doctor aterrizan muy lejos de su destino. Un crucero intergaláctico donde se celebrarán cuatro bodas y un funeral, un lugar llamado Notting Hill y unas extrañas criaturas que buscan a una mujer bonita.


**Disclaimer** : Los personajes le pertenecen a la BBC, yo sólo he decidido escribir más tonterías en otros _fandoms_.

 **Aclaraciones:** Todo el fic estará ubicado entre _The idiot's lantern_ y _The impossible planet_.

* * *

 **I. Cuatro bodas y un funeral**

 _"Vous êtes les étoiles nous somme l'univers_  
 _Vous êtes en un grain de sable nous sommes le désert_  
 _Vous êtes mille phrases et moi je suis la plume"_

 _On ira, ZAZ_

* * *

―No. No creo que sea Nueva York. ―Rose abrió la puerta, dejando que saliera el humo y aprovechó para mirar un poco alrededor. Estaban en una clase de almacén.

―Oh, vamos, no creo que el sistema de navegación haya quedado tan… ―Rose escuchó una pequeña explosión― dañado. Olvídalo. ¿Dónde estamos?

―Parece un almacén.

Rose dejó que el Doctor se asomara. Parecían estar en un almacén apenas iluminado, entre todo tipo de cojas mal metidas en cajas o maletas. No era demasiado grande, pero al parecer la TARDIS había aterrizado al fondo, por lo que Rose sólo alcanzaba a ver la pared de enfrente, pero no podía ubicar la puerta.

―Esto todavía podría ser Nueva York en los años cincuenta…

Un robot con escoba apareció en la punta del pasillo.

―Todavía podría ser Nueva York… ―insistió él; Rose alzó una ceja, sin creerlo ni un poco, pero sin poder evitar sonreír―, pero no en los años cincuenta.

Entonces el robot se fijó en la presencia de los dos intrusos y cambió de dirección, alzando la escoba.

―¡INTRUSOS! ¡INTRUSOS! ¡INTRUSOS!

* * *

―¡Capitana, tenemos un problema! La máquina se ha vuelto loca, nos ha revuelto todos los eventos ―Mary-Anne casi tenía que correr para seguir el ritmo de la capitada―. Hemos mandado llamar a un técnico pero nos dicen que a menos de que ocurra un milagro no podrán mandarlo hasta dentro de tres o cuatro días…

―No tengo tiempo de lidiar con eso, señorita Byrne ―espetó la capitana―. Tenemos problemas con el combustible y…

―Pero ha puesto cuatro bodas y un funeral juntos, a la misma hora, en la misma sala de eventor… ¡Cuatro bodas y un funeral! ―Mary-Anne seguía casi corriendo detrás de la capitana―. El sistema está fallando, se suponía que…

La capitana suspiró, parecía cansada.

―No tengo tiempo de lidiar con eso, señorita Byrne, tenemos que pedir permiso para aterrizar en…

―No puedo hacer nada si no llega un técnico, capitana ―interrumpió Mary-Anne―. La computadora ha hecho toda clase de cosas y tengo a la gente quejándose por todas partes.

Entonces, empezaron a sonar las alarmas.

―¡INTRUSOS! ¡INTRUSOS! ¡INTRUSOS!

Mary-Anne se detuvo, súbitamente asustada. Maldijo a las alarmas y, cuando volvió a alzar la cabeza, ya no vio a la Capitana. Parecía haber desaparecido.

* * *

―¡Es una vergüenza!

―Toni, no te preocupes… ―El hombre se limpió el sudor con un pañuelo―. Seguro que lo arreglan lo más pronto posible. Estoy seguro. Sólo debe de haber sido un error, hicieron una excepción con nosotros, sólo porque tu madre lo pidió en su testamento…

―Sí, ya sé, ya sé ―Antonia ya estaba cansada de la misma cantaleta―. «Nunca antes se había celebrado un funeral en las embarcaciones Starfight» ―repitió lo mismo que había dicho la señorita que había hecho la reservación y accedido a hacer una excepción después de que Antonia le explicara que era el último deseo de su madre―. Pero, ¿has visto lo que hicieron?

―No creo que sea para tanto…

―¡Cuatro bodas a la misma hora y en el mismo lugar!

―Debe ser un error… ―Se volvió a limpiar el sudor de la frente. Antonia lo ponía muy nervioso, con ese temperamento que tenía―. Lo van a solucionar en nada, ya verás.

―¡Cuatro bodas en el mismo lugar que un funeral! ¡Una vergüenza! ¡Un error inadmisible!

Toni seguía enojada cuando empezó a sonar la alarma de intrusos. El hombre suspiró y se limpió de nuevo el sudor de la frente. No veía exactamente dónde estaba el error inadmisible por el que tanto clamaba Antonia; seguramente sólo era el error de una máquina.

―¡INTRUSOS! ¡INTRUSOS! ¡INTRUSOS!

* * *

La mujer se había presentado como la Capitana Shanon O'Connell. Llevaba el cabello pegado a la nuca y tenía el ceño completamente fruncido, parecía no tener humor para lidiar con intrusos, pensó Rose. Y seguía sin estar segura de dónde demonios estaban. Aquello por supuesto que no era Nueva York y por supuesto que no eran los años cincuenta.

―¿Vienen de Bluemoon Company?

El Doctor alzó las cejas. Rose negó con la cabeza.

―Porque serían los espías número cinco en un mes… ―siguió la Capitana― y los peores. En Bluemoon ya deberían saber que nuestras alarmas son…

―No venimos de Bluemoon ―interrumpió Rose.

«Ni siquiera sé de qué me está hablando», pensó. Recorrió su mirada por el lugar en el que estaban. Parecía una oficina común y corriente donde apenas había fotografías; la única imagen que había era una fotografía de la Capitana cerca de la puerta y varios marcos con papeles.

―¿Entonces?

―Bueno…

El Doctor había abierto la boca para responder cuando la puerta se abrió abruptamente y entró una mujer pequeñita con el cabello completamente rizado y una carpeta en las manos.

―¡Capitana, seguimos teniendo problemas con…!

―Señorita Byrne, estoy ocupada en este momento. ―La Capitana ni siquiera se molestó en voltear a la puerta. Seguía viendo a Rose y al Doctor con una mirada inquisitiva, esperando una respuesta.

―¡Pero necesitamos un técnico y me han dicho que quizá no sea posible que venga hasta la…! ―Entonces fue que pareció notar que, además de la capitana, había un par de oficiales y los dos «intrusos»―. Oh, lo siento, Capitana. Pero si fuera tan amable de llamar a…

―¡Ahora no, señorita Byrne! ―La Capitana parecía estar perdiendo la paciencia a cada momento―. ¡Estoy ocupada!

―Bueno… de hecho somos los técnicos ―dijo el Doctor, enseñándole el papel psíquico a la capitana; Rose notó como a la mujer de cabello rizado se le iluminó la cara en el momento―. Bueno… yo lo soy, ella me ayuda ―señaló a Rose, que le dirigió una mirada fulminante―. Lamentamos el desorden y… lo de la alarma…

―Eso no explica por qué los encontraron en un almacén.

―Nos perdimos.

―O por qué nuestros robots los identificaron como intrusos.

―Nadie nos dio instrucciones.

―Debieron pedir informes a alguien autorizado.

―No encontramos a nadie.

La capitana suspiró. Por un momento, pareció una mujer extremadamente cansada. Cerro los ojos apenas un momento y después se dirigió hasta la señorita Byrne.

―Pues parece que tiene suerte, señorita Byrne ―dijo y después se dirigió hasta Rose y el Doctor―: Vayan con ella, estoy segura de que ella les indicará el problema. Y no causen más problemas.

Los dos asintieron al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Mary-Anne Byrne, como se había presentado la mujer del cabello rizado caminaba muy rápido y Rose sentía que no entendía la mitad de lo que estaba diciendo y seguía sin saber en dónde estaban. Lo único que suponía es que era alguna clase de nave ―bastante grande, dado el tramo que ya habían caminado― y que había un problema con cuatro bodas y un funeral. Y no más.

―Disculpa… ―dijo el Doctor cuando la mujer dejó de hablar―, la verdad es que no nos dieron mucha información antes de venir… ―Rose carraspeó, él mentía fatal―. Y ehm, ¿exactamente en dónde estamos?

Mary-Anne Byrne subió mucho las cejas.

―Cruceros Starfight, por supuesto… ―respondió, dudosa―. ¿No han oído hablar de ellos?

―No mucho… la verdad… ―contestó el Doctor.

―Nada ―fue lo que dijo Rose.

―Pero son técnicos, ¿no? ―Mary-Anne Byrne parecía dudosa―. Técnicos especiales para esta clase de accidentes.

―Sí, sí… claro. ―El Doctor le sonrió, tratando de ganar su confianza. Rose tenía que admitir que eso usualmente funcionaba―. Sólo que no nos dieron mucha información por la urgencia… Ya sabe…

No, Mary-Anne Byrne no sabía, pero respondió de igual manera.

―El crucero más grande de Starfight, en su órbita alrededor del sistema solar. ―No parecía muy orgullosa de decirlo y el tono de su voz recordaba a alguien recitando un planfleto―. Empezaron a proliferar hace unos años, ¿sabe? Hay naves de pasajeros que van de lado a otro por las colonias Humanas, pero ningún crucero de esta clase… Excepto los Bluemoon, claro.

Rose y el Doctor asintieron como si supieran de que les estaban hablando. Tenían práctica en eso.

―Un crucero para celebrar bodas, vaya idea… ―No parecía gustarle demasiado―. Celebramos cuatro o cinco bodas por viaje, dependiendo del número de invitados. Todo se maneja de manera automática, por supuesto, y como ya les dije se nos ha averiado la máquina… Ha agendado todo mal. Si no hubiéramos perdido las listas de invitados quizá podríamos hacerlo todo a la antigua pero…

No había duda de que una de las actividades preferidas de Mary-Anne Byrne era hablar. O al menos daba era impresión. Rose simplemente apagó el cerebro y siguió caminando detrás de ella. Cuando finalmente llegaron al camarote que usaba como despacho, abrió la puerta y los invitó a pasar. No había nadie más adentro.

―¿Organiza todo usted sola? ―preguntó Rose, por curiosidad. Entre todas sus palabras había captado que ella era quien se encargaba de llevar la agenda al día y hacía que todos los eventos fueran relucientes.

―¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Faltaría más! ―Mary-Anne Byrne incluso parecía ofendida por la pregunta―. Son sólo bodas, nada como las recepciones que organizaba antes, esto es sólo trabajo de… de… ¡aficionados! ―Se quedó callada inmediatamente, apenas consiente de lo que había dicho y después se apresuró a añadir, mucho más nerviosa que antes―: No le digan a nadie que dije eso, podría perder mi trabajo.

El Doctor había subido las cejas, pero no dijo nada sobre el tema. En vez de eso, miró la máquina que estaba detrás del escritorio. Rose pensó que, lejanamente, se parecía a una computadora, pero probablemente era mucho más. A esas alturas, estaba acostumbrada a todo tipo de aparatos.

―¡Oh! ¿Eso es lo que se descompuso? ―preguntó―. La verdad es que recuerdo que es un sistema sencillo, no debería ser difícil de arreglar… ―Se dirigió hasta donde estaba la máquina, quitándose el abrigo y dejándolo sobre el escritorio―. Hace años que no veía algo como esto… ―murmuró―. Es el sistema que controla a toda la nave, ¿no? Todo interconectado. ―Buscó entre su saco hasta saco hasta sacar sus lentes y ponérselos.

―S-sí ―respondió Mary-Anne Byrne, que aún parecía nerviosa―; bueno, esta es sólo una pequeña parte, ni siquiera es tan importante…

―Bueno, no creo que sea tan complicado de arreglar, ¿qué dices que le falla? ―volvió a preguntar.

―Oh, sólo tiene una confusión en los datos, nada especial… ―repuso ella―. Supongo que tiene que ver las fechas o que hubo un corto. Nos puso cuatro bodas y un funeral al mismo tiempo, en el mismo salón de eventos.

―No parece gran cosa ―comentó Rose.

Eran sólo cuatro bodas y un funeral y se podía cambiar la fecha o el lugar y todo arreglado. No veía el problema.

―Bueno, no lo es… ―Mary-Anne se ruborizó, lo que hizo que sus mejillas se vieran aún más grandes―. No querían mandar al técnico tan rápido por eso, aun no puedo creer que estén aquí. Pero si al menos pudiera recuperar todos los horarios, los invitados…; no estamos acostumbrados a llevar ninguna clase de registro físico…

―Sí, eso suele pasar cuando dependen demasiado de la tecnología ―comentó el Doctor revisando los cables y las conexiones. Rose se cruzó de brazos, esperando. No era Nueva York, pero si no se tardaban tanto quizá podrían volver a intentarlo―. No creo que sea gran cosa… ―Sacó su destornillador y apuntó directo a una de las conexiones―; sólo debe de haber tenido una sobrecarga o algo así… ¡CUIDADO!

De improviso, sonó una pequeña explosión. Parecía que uno de los cables se había quemado.

El Doctor frunció el ceño.

―Eso fue inesperado ―murmuró.

Llamaron a la puerta. Nadie le prestó atención así que alguien abrió sin previo aviso. Era una chica joven, con el cabello corto, parado en pico. Llevaba un abrigo negro que parecía de hombre que le quedaba demasiado largo.

―¡Nos dijeron que arreglarían el problema rápido! ―fue lo único que salió de su boca. Estaba enojada.

―Lo siento, señorita Espinosa, pero… ―empezó Mary-Anne, pero fue interrumpida.

―Nos aseguraron que no habría ningún problema, ¡y ahora esto! ―exclamó la joven―. ¿Qué se supone que le digamos a todos los que han venido hasta aquí para honrar a mi madre? Pareciera que se están burlando de nosotros…

―Le aseguro que no es una burla, señorita Espinosa…

―¡Es el único funeral que se ha autorizado jamás a bordo de un Starfight! ―exclamó la joven cuyas cejas se estaban juntando en un gesto bastante enojado―. ¡Y lo enciman con cuatro bodas! ¡Parece un insulto!

―Le aseguro que no…

―¡Ey, ey, ey! ―intervino el Doctor―. Sólo es una falla técnica… ―se le quedó viendo―, ¿cómo te llamas?

―Antonia ―respondió. Se cruzó de brazos, bastante malhumorada.

―Sólo es una falla técnica ―repitió el Doctor―, no hay necesidad de alterarse. ―Volvió a donde estaba la máquina, revisando los cables. Movió allí y allá y acabó frunciendo el ceño.

―¿Qué pasó? ―preguntó Rose, acercándose. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que algo no estaba del todo bien.

―Es… extraño. ―Volvió a revisar los cables, la pantalla, todo, pero no pareció encontrar ninguna falla diferente, nada extraño―. Pareciera que la falla viniera de otra parte.

―¿Qué demonios significa eso? ―espetó Antonia―. ¡¿No que era sólo una simple falla técnica?!

Nadie le respondió. Mary-Anne parecía demasiado nerviosa como para lidiar con ella, el Doctor seguía ocupado intentando arreglar el desperfecto o adivinar qué hacer y Rose simplemente no sabía qué decirle para qué se calmara. Y era la que solía lidiar con la gente.

Ocurrió otra pequeña explosión.

―Parece que el error viene de otra parte ―confirmó el Doctor― y lo que ocurre aquí sólo son daños colaterales… Sólo falta rastrear de dónde viene.

―¿Cómo que daños colaterales? ―preguntó Mary-Anne, todavía más preocupada que antes.

―¿No lo arreglarán pronto? ¡Parece una burla! ―Antonia seguía en sus trece. De nuevo, no hubo ninguna respuesta para ella, lo que pareció desesperarla aún más―. ¡¿Qué pensaría mi madre?!

―¡Probablemente nada porque está muerta! ―explotó Mary-Anne, que había perdido la paciencia. Y en cuanto fue consciente de lo que había dicho, lo que sus palabras implicaban, se llevó las manos a la boca que congeló en una expresión sorprendida, como si ese solo gesto fuera a borrar lo que acababa de decir―. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento ―repitió inútilmente después del silencio incómodo que se instaló en la habitación.

Antonia ni siquiera le hizo caso: la ignoró, pero se puso roja de rabia, como si realmente estuviera conteniéndose para no responder.

―¿Tu madre quería celebrar su funeral en una nave espacial? ―preguntó Rose, intentando distraer a Antonia. Lo logró, al menos un poco, cuando la joven fijó su atención en ella.

―¿Hay algún problema con eso? ―espetó Antonia.

―No, no, ninguno ―aseguró Rose―. Sólo… es raro.

En realidad no lo sabía. Estaban en el futuro y en ese punto del futuro bien eso podía ser la moda. ¿Qué sabría ella? Había visto tantas cosas en aquellos viajes y aun así sentía que no tenía ni la más remota idea sobre absolutamente nada. Dios, incluso había visto morir a la Tierra, el planeta donde había nacido.

Antonia bufó. Cuando estaba más tranquila, incluso parecía algo cansado.

―Lo sé ―admitió―, pero mi madre así lo quería.

Rose iba agregar algo más, pero oyó al Doctor bufar detrás de ella, dejando de mover cables o de intentar que la máquina funcionara.

―No lo entiendo ―murmuró―. Me está negando el acceso. ―Sacudió el destornillador en su mano, como si hubiera algo mal con él―. Vamos, ¡vamos! ―Alzó la cabeza cuando notó que se le habían quedado mirando―. Estoy intentando rastrear el error, no debe ser muy grave si no ha disparado ninguna alarma ―explicó.

Mary-Anne alzó las cejas.

―No entendí absolutamente nada.

―Quiere decir que probablemente no hay nada de qué preocuparse ―espetó Antonia―. Hasta yo pude entender eso ―hizo notarle a Mary-Anne de manera hiriente―. ¿Entonces? ―Se cruzó de brazos y miró directamente al Doctor―. ¿Qué hay que hacer para que la estúpida máquina debe de anunciar las cuatro bodas y el funeral?

―Sigo sin ver el problema con la falla, sólo es… ―empezó Mary-Anne.

―¡Parece una burla a nuestra pena! ―espetó Antonia y después miró a los tres. Rose lo encontraba curioso, pero realmente no como una ofensa. El Doctor estaba subiendo las cejas todo lo que podía y, finalmente, Mary-Anne parecía asustada y turbada a la vez―. ¿Nadie lo ve? ―preguntó Antonia, bufando, frunciendo el ceño, lo que la hizo parecer una niña enojada―. Entonces, ¿qué hacemos? ―preguntó―. Quiero que esa falla desaparezca, ya.

―Podría disfrutar del viaje, señorita Espinosa ―sugirió el Doctor― no creo que…

―Soy ingeniera ―espetó ella―, puedo ser de ayuda.

―Pero… ―intentó objetar Mary-Anne, aunque ante la mirada ceñuda de Antonia, las palabras nunca llegaron a su boca.

―Bueno ―el Doctor se encogió de hombros―, por mi da igual. ¿Dónde está el cuarto de máquinas?

―Eh… no creo que la Capitana apruebe todo esto…

―Oh, vamos, no arruinaremos nada, ¿verdad Rose? ―El Doctor la miró directamente y allí estaba, de nuevo, esa expresión traviesa, emocionada.

Rose negó con la cabeza. Usualmente sí que destruían algo, pero aquel prometía ser un viaje pacífico. ¿Qué podría pasar?

―No pasará nada, seguro. ―Sonrió.

Aquello podía no ser Nueva York pero, en algún punto del universo, en algún momento del tiempo, estaba Nueva York y los estaba esperando. Siempre podía seguir esperando, al menos hasta que arreglaran el problema allí.

―Bueno… ―Mary-Anne señaló la puerta―, vamos, pues.

* * *

Volvió a limpiarse el sudor de la frente. ¿Dónde estaba Antonia? ¿Dónde se había metido? Lo había dejado allí sólo, diciendo que si nadie podía arreglar el problema lo arreglaría ella sola. ¿Qué problema? ¡No había ningún problema! Sólo era un pequeño error de una máquina, realmente no era tan importante. ¿Dónde se había metido Antonia?

Miró su reloj y después se volvió a limpiar el sudor de la frente. Todo aquello lo había puesto nervioso. No había entendido por qué Antonia había insistido en ir a aquel funeral. Habían celebrado uno en tierra, con la familia y amigos cercanos. Aquel era sólo una fanfarria que había querido la madre de Antonia.

El hombre respiró hondo y sacó un pequeño colgante que llevaba guardado en una de las bolsas del saco. Lo abrió. Allí estaba la fotografía de la madre de Antonia. Eran tan diferentes y tan parecidas…, pensó el hombre. La misma piel color caramelo, los mismos ojos cafés tan oscuros que casi parecían negros. Sin embargo, Antonia tenía el pelo corto, peinado en picos casi siempre, como chico, no largo y sedoso como su madre.

―Ay, Sole ―suspiró él―. Es tan terca como tú. Tendrías que haberlo sabido. Tendrías que haberlo sabido.

¿Dónde se había metido Antonia? Parecía que tendría que ir a buscarla. Miró el reloj. Y estaban a punto de dar las cinco. No tenía demasiado tiempo.

* * *

―No eres el técnico, ¿cierto? ―ppreguntó Antonia, caminando al lado del Doctor, dejando que Mary-Anne se adelantara un poco.

―Claro que sí…

Antonia alzó una ceja.

―Suelen venir cargados de herramientas y tú lo único que tienes es esa… ese… eso… ―Antonia le señaló la mano, confundida.

―¡Destornillador sónico! ―sonrió el Doctor―. Lo último en herramientas.

―Y suelen traer uniforme ―completó Antonia―. No eres el técnico y Rose menos ―concluyó―. Sin ofender ―dijo mirando a Rose―, pero por como miraste la cantidad de cables en el despacho de Mary-Anne, dudo que supieras como arreglar algo allí.

―Felicidades, Sherlock Holmes ―murmuró el Doctor.

―Entonces si no son técnicos, ¿quiénes demonios son? ―preguntó Antonia, con una voz dura, como si estuviera acostumbrada a que sus demandas siempre fueran satisfechas.

―El Doctor y Rose Tyler ―respondió él.

―¿Polizones?

―Podrías decirlo ―comentó Rose. Por supuesto que lo era.

―Polizones que saben arreglar cosas ―completó él, sonriendo.

Mary-Anne se había detenido unos metros más adelante, frente a una de las puertas en una de las cubiertas bajas. Paspo na tarjeta frente a una pequeña pantalla y la puerta se abrió. Los tres se acercaron a ver.

―El cuarto de máquinas de un crucero Starfight ―presentó Mary-Anne―. Procuren no perderse.

―Eso es enorme… ―musitó Rose, con la boca abierta, dando un paso hacia adentro.

―¡Oh, nunca había visto nada como esto! ―exclamó el Doctor, ante la mirada perpleja de Antonia y de Rose―. Bueno, al menos no tan grande…

―Los esperaré aquí ―dijo Mary-Anne―. Y no causen ningún desastre ―advirtió.

―¿No vienes? ―preguntó Rose.

Mary-Anne negó con la cabeza demasiado fervientemente. Parecía que no le gustaba la idea de entrar a aquel enorme cuarto por nada del mundo, así que ninguno de los tres insistió y los tres se internaron en el lugar.

No era tan grande, pero a Rose le costaba creer que hubiera algo que lo igualara en el siglo veintiuno. Y además todo parecía tan avanzando que no entendía ni la mitad de las cosas que, en realidad, estaba viendo. Pero el Doctor parecía maravillado.

―Oh, vamos, es sólo un motor.

―Uno de los más modernos para su tiempo ―dijo él―. Siglo… ―siguió mirando a todas partes, como si buscara algún indicador de dónde estaban― ¿treinta? ¡No! Treinta y dos. ―Miró a Antonia―. ¿Me equivoqué?

Ella parecía confundida.

―No, el año es 3345 ―respondió―. Pero, ¿cómo no podrías saber el siglo en el que vives?

―Gajes del oficio ―respondió él―. Ahora, ¿dónde está la computadora central? Desde ahí debería ser capaz de rastrear la falla…

―¿Esa columna de allá? ―sugirió Rose―. Está en el centro y todo parece ir para allá… ―Era demasiado obvio, pero supuso que habrían tenido que construir aquel lugar de una manera práctica para no perderse.

―¡Oh, brillante!

Y prácticamente salió corriendo hacia aquel lugar, con Rose pisándole los talones.

―¡Oigan! ¡Hey! ¿Cómo podrían no saber el siglo en el que viven? ―volvió a preguntar Antonia, que no estaba demasiado satsifecha con la primera respuesta que había recibido―. Todo el mundo lo sabe, por dios. ¡Hasta en los rincones más alejados de toda la galaxia! Año 3345. Como es posible que no…

Habían llegado hasta la columna central. Ninguno de los dos le contestó a Antonia, porque Rose estaba muy ocupada intentando imaginar cómo funcionaba aquella cosa y el Doctor ya había empezado a apuntar con su destornillador rastreando la falla que los había llevado hasta allí.

―En serio, son las personas más raras que han pisado esta nave… ―musitó Antonia, acercándose al Doctor―. Mira que no saber el siglo en el que viven. ―Se puso frente a la única pantalla que había, tecleando algunas cosas de manera un poco lenta, dejando descansar los dedos después de cada palabra, como si dudara de lo que estaba haciendo―. Podría ver si hay algo anormal en el sistema, pero parece que necesito alguna clase de clave.

―Oh, espera… ―El Doctor se acercó y apuntó al teclado directamente con él destornillador sónico. Un par de momentos después, se oyó un pitido que decía que permitía el acceso―. Listo.

Antonia frunció el ceño.

―En serio, ¿de dónde salieron? ―preguntó.

―Lejos ―respondió Rose. Era la única respuesta que se le ocurría porque decir la verdad siempre generaba muchas más preguntas.

―¿Y cómo demonios entraron en la nave? ―preguntó Antonia―. En serio, no tiene sentido. Starfight tiene los sistemas de protección más avanzados debido a su estúpida guerra con Bluemoon Company, es imposible que…

―Oh, tengo una nave ―respondió el Doctor―. Indetectable. Te sorprenderías.

―Íbamos a Nueva York ―explicó Rose―. Al parecer el sistema de navegación se descompuso ―comentó ella, mirando al Doctor.

―No descompuesto… descompuesto ―corrigió él―. Sólo un poco quemado.

―No entiendo nada, pero si iban a Nueva York desde luego que iban en a dirección incorrecta ―comentó ella―. Además, ¿cómo planean aterrizar en Nueva York en esta época del año? La contaminación los está comiendo y han prohibido…

De nuevo, nadie le respondió.

―Rose, agarra esto ―pidió―. Creo que hay algo…

Rose se acercó y agarró la parte del cable que le habían pedido.

―¿Qué encontraste?

―No creo que sea nada, pero es extraño… Una señal que difiere de las demás. ―Frunció el seño y apuntó con el destornillador, produciendo un sonido extraño: dos pitidos y luego una pausa larga―. ¿Escuchas? Como si estuviera contando algo…

―Mándalo a la pantalla ―pidió Antonia―, podría revelar algo.

―Eh, sí, claro, un momento… ―dijo el Doctor, removiendo entre los cables que salían de la computadora principal hacia el resto del cuarto de mágicas y apuntando al que producía la señal extraña. Frunció el ceño―. Parece que viene del mismo sistema de navegación… ―comentó―. La estoy mandando a la pantalla y deberías recibirla en…

―Oh, oh ―musitó Antonia―. Esto no es bueno.

―¿Qué dice? ―preguntó Rose―, ¿qué ocurre?

La cara de Antonia se mostraba preocupada. Muy preocupada.

Rose y el Doctor se acercaron a ver lo que se había desplegado en la pantalla e inmediatamente comprendieron a qué se debía la preocupación de la joven.

SECUENCIA DE AUTODESTRUCCIÓN

00.30.50

* * *

―¡Capitana! ¡Capitana! ―El Doctor aporreó la puerta del puente de mandos―. ¡Es urgente!

La puerta se abrió y la mirada lívida de la Capitana los recibió. Parecía enojada.

―Creí haber pedido que nadie me molestara ―dijo.

―Oh, esto es urgente ―dijo el Doctor―, muy urgente. ¿Nos deja pasar? ―preguntó. La capitana no se movió.

―No creo que no haya nada más urgente que…

―Oh, créame, querrá oír esto ―dijo Rose.

―Sólo veían a arreglar una pequeña falla que espero que ya esté resuelta ―dijo la Capitana―. La tripulación «real» de esta nave tiene trabajo que hacer, no…

―¡Hay una secuencia de autodestrucción en el sistema de navegación! ―explotó Antonia, detrás de ellos, incapaz de contenerse por ningún segundo más. A su alrededor sólo había más miembros de la tripulación, pero en sus rostros afloró la preocupación.

El rostro de la capitana se volvió aún más lívido.

―Creo que querría oír lo que tenemos que decir, Capitana O'Conell ―comentó el Doctor.

La mujer primero se dirigió a su tripulación.

―No hay ningún problema ―dijo―, si realmente hubiera una secuencia de autodestrucción la computadora me habría alertado. ―Parecía bastante segura de sí misma, como si nada pudiera escapar de su control. Rose ya había visto demasiada gente así y realmente sabía que aquella actitud no acababa bien―. Pasen y explíquense ―dijo, con la voz fría, intentando esconder su enojo. Se hizo a un lado.

Los tres entraron al puente de mando, donde sólo estaba ella.

―¿No es necesario que siempre haya más de dos personas aquí? ―preguntó Antonia.

―No con los nuevos sistemas ―respondió la capitana―; la nave prácticamente se conduce sola. ―Se cruzó de brazos―. Es imposible que haya una secuencia de autodestrucción ―dijo, de nuevo con esa seguridad casi absoluta en sí misma―; todas las alertas de esa relevancia pasan por aquí antes de dirigirse a los sistemas centrales.

―Pero hay una secuencia de autodestrucción, Capitana ―dijo el Doctor―. Menos de media hora y ¡PUM! Y usted pierde el tiempo mientras no nos cree. Por suerte, ¡tengo esto! ―había sacado el destornillador―, y puedo probarle que estamos diciendo la verdad.

El Doctor se dirigió hasta la pantalla principal de la máquina de navegación de la capitana y, en menos de dos segundos, oyó el _click_ de una pistola apuntándole.

―Aléjese de allí.

―Oh, vamos… ¿armas? ―preguntó el Doctor―. Creí que era una persona más pacífica. ―No se movió.

―No está autorizado para manipular los controles, podría ocurrir una tragedia si no está bien calificado.

El Doctor ni siquiera la escuchó. Apunto con el destornillador, intentando hacer visible la señal que habían descubierto en el cuarto de mando. No le costó mucho trabajo y, cuando se apartó y dejó que la capitana viera, parecía satisfecho. Una mezcla de preocupado y satisfecho.

―¿Lo ve? Ahí está.

SECUENCIA DE AUTODESTRUCCIÓN

00.25.48

Rose vio la cara de la Capitana O'Conell cambiar de la simple preocupación al pánico más absoluto. Empujo al Doctor para alejarlo de los controles y empezó ella misma a manipular todo. Desde atrás no se alcanzaba a ver lo que hacía, pero Rose supuso que estaría intentando anular la cuenta atrás.

―No es posible… ―musitó y volvió a teclear algo. Un momento después, golpeó el teclado con frustración―. Debería ser posible quitarla, pero…

―Me imagino que quien la puso allí no sería tan tonto como para dejar que cualquiera lo desactivara ―dijo el Doctor―. Hicieron muy buen trabajo escondiéndolo.

―Tic, tac, corre tiempo, capitana ―apresuró Antonia―. Tenemos que salvar la nave.

Lo había asumido de esa manera tan fácil, tan simple. No parecía ser la clase de cosas que hacía todos los días, pero tenía el temple suficiente como para afrontar la situación. Se acercó rápidamente al radar, revisando todo lo que tenían cerca.

―No hay ninguna nave a menos de veinte minutos de aquí ―dijo―. No podemos pedir auxilio.

―Aun si la hubiera, no conseguiríamos sacar a la gente de aquí en tan poco tiempo ―dijo la capitana y volteó a ver la cuenta atrás. Iba en 23:30―. Y si no podemos desactivar la autodestrucción, sólo hay una opción… ―se quedó callada un momento, sopesando las opciones.

―¿Cuál? ―preguntó Rose. Si hubieran podido usar la TARDIS… pero el sistema de navegación se estaba reparando, no iría a ninguna parte ni salvaría a nadie. Estaban varados allí en una nave a punto de explotar en mil pedazos.

―Sabotearla ―respondió la capitana―. Los explosivos están conectados a un circuito en la cubierta más baja, se puede desactivar desde allí, pero… nadie sabe en realidad cómo hacerlo. Sólo los especialistas.

―Oh, pero me tiene a mí, Capitana ―dijo el Doctor, con una sonrisa―. Sólo tenemos que ir a la cubierta más baja…

―Yo también voy ―dijo Antonia.

―Suerte. ―La capitana les pasó un par de dispositivos de comunicación: uno al Doctor, otro a Antonia―. Es nuestra única esperanza.

La cuenta atrás estaba en 22:06.

* * *

Correr se había vuelto una costumbre. Y en ese momento ignoraban las miradas de todo el mundo mientras bajaban escaleras. Rose se preguntó cómo cada lugar al que iban se convertía en una cuenta atrás para salvar personas, planetas o simplemente salvarse a sí mismos, aunque ya estaba acostumbrada.

―¡Podrías quedarte en la TARDIS, es el lugar más seguro de toda la nave! ―exclamó el Doctor.

Rose se negó. Como siempre.

Antonia alzó las cejas, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Ya había notado que la gran mayoría de sus palabras no tenían respuesta y que la mitad de las cosas que aquellos dos decían.

De repente, un brazo la jaló hacia atrás.

―Antonia… estaba buscándote. ―Su tío. En el peor momento posible―. Tienes que venir conmigo, vamos… ―La jaló.

―No, esto es importante, urgente ―dijo Antonia, intentando soltarse, pero él no la soltó ni cedió ni un milímetro―. No puedo ahora mismo.

―Antonia ―dijo él―. Esto es más importante que cualquier cosa por la que fueras corriendo como loca.

―¡Tío! ―se quejó ella, intentando no atraer miradas hacia sí―. Esta nave va a explotar. Moriremos. ¡PUM! Dudo que haya algo más importante ―espetó, con amargura―. Ahora, si me dejas…

―Lo sé, Toni.

Antonia se quedó congelada un momento.

―¿Qué?

―Lo sé, Antonia, ¡PUM! ―Su boca se volvió una «O» perfecta cuando pronunció aquella onomatopeya.

―… ¿qué? ―Antonia se había quedado perpleja.

―¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! ―la urgió su tío, jalándola. Cuando Antonia volteó desesperadamente buscando a Rose y al Doctor, se dio cuenta de que ya había desaparecido.

―¡Antonia! ¡Antonia! ―Era la voz de Rose. Desde el dispositivo de comunicación.

Antonia ignoró a su tío, pero él siguió caminándola, jalándola las de sí.

―¡Rose! Lo siento ―dijo―. Me quedé atrás… ―hizo una pausa y lo siguiente que hizo fue hablar en voz muy baja―: pero creo que puedo tener noticias.

Quedaban poco más de quince minutos. Y contando.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al nivel más bajo de la nave, Rose noto que Antonia no iba detrás de ellos. Enarcó un poco las cejas, preguntándose dónde podría haberse quedado o qué habría pasado. El Doctor pareció notarlo también cuando ella se detuvo y miró para todas partes, pero no se detuvo mucho. Tenían el tiempo contado, así que le lanzó el comunicador a Rose y el apuntó con el destornillador al teclado en la puerta para que los dejara pasar.

―Averigua que pasó con ella ―le pidió.

Rose asintió y miró el comunicador. No tenía ni idea de cómo funcionaba, pero apretó el botón más grande que tenía. Generalmente, solía acertar.

―¡Antonia! ¡Antonia! ―llamó. No esperaba respuesta, en realidad. Si Antonia se había quedado arriba, donde el ruido era constante, le sería imposible oírla. Pero, sorpresivamente, después de unos segundos, oyó la voz de la joven.

―Rose, lo siento, me quedé atrás ―se escuchó. Y después algo más, pero mucho más bajo, como si Antonia estuviera en problemas―: pero creo que puedo tener noticias.

―Ya lo oíste ―dijo Rose, acercándose―. ¿Cuánto tiempo queda?

―Poco más de veinte minutos ―respondió él―, supongo.

―¿Y no tienes ningún plan B? ―preguntó ella.

―¡Oh, sí, claro que tengo uno! ―le respondió el Doctor―. ¿Cómo podrías dudar eso de mí?

―¿Y cuál es? ―preguntó.

La puerta se abrió. Allí abajo todo estaba en silencio. La mayor parte de la tripulación estaba arriba, sin realmente tener idea de lo que estaba pasando. Los pasajeros, menos. Rose les habría dicho, merecían saberlo, pero de nuevo… quizá si tenían que morir, lo mejor sería hacerlo en la ignorancia. Era una decisión difícil.

―Improvisar ―respondió él―; nunca he tenido mejor plan.

Se internaron en el lugar. Parecía una bodega, pero realmente no había mucho allí. Un poco del equipo de emergencia, casi todo lo que se podría necesitar ante cualquier catástrofe, aunque completamente inútil allí, sin ninguna nave de rescate lo suficientemente cerca como para rescatarlos.

―Vamos ―dijo el Doctor, liderando la marcha―. La Capitana dijo que estaba justo al centro.

* * *

―¿Qué demonios pasa? ―Habían llegado al camarote y Antonia se estaba imaginando perfectamente parte de lo que estaba pasando, pero le faltaba alguna clase de contexto, alguna clase de «por qué»―. ¡Te digo que esta nave va a explotar y lo único que haces es decirme «lo sé»!

―Toni… ―empezó su tío y se detuvo, cómo si no supiera con que seguir. Y lo que hizo después era lo que más exasperaba a Toni: se limpió el sudor. Siempre había considerado que ese era un tic nervioso de su tío, pero en ese momento estaba realmente nervioso y no paraba de hacerlo―. Toni… ―repitió y volvió a quedarse callado después de eso.

―¡Sólo explícame qué está pasando! ―le gritó ella con su habitual temperamento y lo único que logró fue ver como a su tío le temblaron las manos antes de responder.

―Toni, tú no debías venir, Toni ―dijo él y pareció, por un momento, que en sus ojos realmente había pena―. El funeral privado que celebramos… ese era para ti… Pero esto…

Antonia frunció el ceño.

―¿A qué demonios te refieres con qué yo no debía venir? ―preguntó―. ¡Es mi madre! ¡Mi propia madre! ―espetó ella.

―Pero…, Toni, Toni, Toni… ―Parecía que aquella repetición inútil de su nombre estaba destinada a calmarla, pero sólo la esperaba desesperado más―. Mira a tu alrededor, aquí no hay amigos de tu madre, ni uno sólo. Esto es sólo una… ―se detuvo un momento a buscar la palabra correcta― representación, sí, representación.

―¿Representación? ¿Para qué? ―preguntó Antonia―. ¿Para hacer explotar una nave? ¡Mi madre nunca…!

―Toni, Toni… piénsalo.

―¿Qué quieres qué piense? ―preguntó ella―. Tic, tac, se está acabando el tiempo.

―Tu padre era inversor aquí, en los cruceros Starfight… ―dijo su tío―. Sería lógico que…

Algo conectó en la mente de Antonia. Por supuesto. La relación entre sus padres, que no se habían dirigido palabras de cortesía fuera de los eventos sociales por más de diez años. Una simple representación de un hombre que le había puesto los cuernos a su mujer tantas veces cómo había podido y de una mujer que no había estado dispuesta a renunciar a su fortuna. Pero aún así…

―¡Mi madre odiaba a mi padre! ¡Lo sé! ¡Lo vi por más de diez años hasta que él murió! ―espetó ella, gritando―. El día que él murió ella dijo… ella dijo: «ahora soy libre». ¡Libre, sí, no loca como para matar a un montón de personas o… o… ser la causa de su muerte!

―Sí para hundir a Cruceros Starfight ―rebatió su tío. Por un momento pareció el hombre que Toni recordaba en su infancia: más seguro de sí mismo, con mucho mejor dominio. Pero después pareció, de nuevo, volver a hacerse pequeñito y las manos volvieron a temblarle―. Ella… ella no quería… ella no quería que te vieras involucrada.

Antonia no sabía que pensar. Y realmente, en ese momento, lo único que le quedaba era la sensación de no tener ni idea de quienes eran las personas que la rodeaban. Una fría ira que se estaba apoderando de su ser.

―Pues bien, ustedes lo causaron ―dijo y su voz sonó fría, combinando con la expresión lívida en su cara―. Tú me dirás como arreglarlo.

―Toni, tenemos que salir de aquí, tenemos un…

―¡Me dirás cómo arreglarlo!

* * *

Rose frunció los ojos al ver el dispositivo en el centro del pequeño cuarto. No era nada complicado como el enorme cuarto de máquinas que habían visitado primero. Era sólo una pequeña caja pegada al piso, sin botones ni nada por el estilo. Sólo tenía unos cuantos cables conectados que salían por el piso y desaparecían bajo una especie de piso falso.

―Nunca había visto algo como esto ―comentó el Doctor.

―¿En serio? ―preguntó Rose―. Es extraño que haya algo que _tú_ no hayas visto.

―Bueeeno… ―respondió él, alargando la palabra «bueno» un poco―. No de esta forma. Conozco los explosivos de ese tipo. Son fáciles de desactivar.

―¿Entonces? ―Rose se agachó para ver todo un poco más de cerca―. ¿Será fácil?

El Doctor frunció el ceño, poniéndose en cuclillas también y sacando sus lentes. Apunto a la caja con el destornillado antes de responder.

―Eso siempre depende de cómo esté conectado ―dijo―, y en este caso, un solo error y lo único que hacemos es acelerar la explosión.

Rose quiso suspirar. Pero el suspiro ni siquiera llegó a su boca. Era como si ya estuviera acostumbrada a estar en peligro una y otra vez y aquello en realidad no le sorprendiera.

―Mejor tener cuidado ―dijo.

―Mejor tener cuidado ―repitió él y se concentró en los cables―. ¿Asustada?

Ella no necesitó responder para que él supiera, sin alzar la vista, que la respuesta, como siempre, era «sí». Él estiró una mano, la que no estaba ocupando, para apretar la de Rose. Tenían poco más de diez minutos para impedir una explosión y lo único que podían pensar es que iban a lograrlo. Pensar en la alternativa era demasiado doloroso.

* * *

―Toni…, tenemos que salir… podemos…

―¡No!

―Toni… la cápsula de escape ―dijo su tío, desesperado por salir de allí―. Alguien nos rescatará si…

―¡No!

―Toni…

Ella alzó el comunicador, únicamente dirigiéndole una mirada gélida a su tío. Se conectó al canal de la Capitana.

―Capitana, libere la cápsula de escape ―fue lo único que dijo―. Salve a quien quiera. A quien crea conveniente. Sólo libérela.

Su tío la miró en pánico. Como si no la creyera capaz de tomar semejantes decisiones. Toni ni siquiera se molestó en escuchar la respuesta, cortó la comunicación de inmediato.

―Nos has condenado a los dos…

Antonia sonrió, pero fue una sonrisa fría.

―Ahora no tienes más remedio que decirme cómo detenerlo ―dijo ella―. Mi madre no habría querido que yo muriera, ¿cierto? ¿Cierto? ―repitió, cuando vio la cara consternada de su tío.

―Toni… no existe ninguna manera de deshacer esa cuenta atrás ―respondió él―. No hay.

De repente, a Antonia le dio mucho miedo estar allí. No quería morir y nunca había tenido tanto miedo.

* * *

El intercomunicador sonó.

―Quedan menos de cinco minutos ―dijo la voz de la capitana y después se oyó un click que indicaba que estaba esperando algún tipo de respuesta.

―¿Lograrás hacerlo en menos de cinco minutos? ―preguntó Rose.

El Doctor había ido moviendo los cables con cuidado, intentando adivinar el siguiente movimiento.

―Eso espero ―fue la respuesta. Rose lo interpretó como un «no tengo ni idea» y levantó el intercomunicador, apretó el botón y se lo pegó a los labios.

―Hacemos todo lo que podemos, Capitana.

* * *

―¡Tiene que haber algo! ―explotó Antonia―. ¡No puedes haberme condenado a morir!

Su manera de expresar el pánico que sentía era aquella, de la misma forma que expresaba el resto de sus sentimientos. Gritaba si estaba demasiado feliz o demasiado triste o demasiado enojada o, como en ese momento, si tenía demasiado miedo. No conocía otra manera de hacerlo.

―Tú no tenías que venir… ―Su tío se secó el sudor de la frente de nuevo; ya ni siquiera intentaba disimular todo el nerviosismo y el miedo que le causaba Antonia cuando estaba enojada.

―¡Deja de repetir lo mismo, maldita sea! ―volvió a gritar ella―. No tiene sentido. Estoy aquí. Por alguna razón no puedo creer que mi madre, la madre a la que amo, ella misma, haya planeado todo esto. ―Hablaba demasiado rápido, consciente de que cada vez le quedaba menos tiempo y la nave podría explotar en cualquier momento―. Pero pasó. Tiene que haber algo que nos ayude. ¡Tiene que haberlo!

―Soledad ―murmuró su tío.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó ella.

―Soledad ―repitió él.

―¡Sí, ese es el nombre de mi madre! ―espetó ella―. ¡¿Qué con él?!

―Es una contraseña por si… por si me retrasaba… ―dijo él―. Detiene la cuenta exactamente un minuto. Para darme… darnos ―se corrigió― tiempo para escapar.

Antonia no dijo nada, pero alzó el comunicador y abrió el canal con la Capitana O'Conell.

―Soledad ―fue lo que dijo―. Esa es la contraseña para detener la cuenta un minuto ―explicó―, es nuestra única esperanza.

La voz de la capitana se oyó poco después.

―Listo ―dijo.

―¿En cuánto se detuvo? ―preguntó ella, por curiosidad.

―Treinta segundos ―oyó la respuesta.

Un minuto y treinta segundos para salvarse. En ese momento, le parecía una eternidad.

―Capitana O'Conell ―dijo Antonia después de una pausa―, si sobrevivimos, arreste a mi tío. Eduardo Galán.

* * *

―Creo que ya está… ―musitó él. No parecía muy seguro―. Sólo tengo que… ―apuntó con el destornillador sónico― hacer esto y…

Rose sabía que, si la capitana no les hubiera dicho que tenían un minuto extra, todos estarían muertos. Pero en lo único que podía concentrarse en ese momento era en que estaban vivos.

―Creo que ya.

―¿Cómo sabemos que lo logramos? ―preguntó Rose.

―No lo sabemos ―dijo él―. Sólo esperamos.

Rose se acercó hasta él y le pasó una mano por la espalda, en un intento de abrazo.

―Diez segundos ―se oyó la voz de la capitana.

El Doctor levantó el intercomunicador.

―Sólo queda esperar, Capitana ―dijo―. Creo que ya está.

Después, le devolvió el abrazo a Rose. Y esperaron.

* * *

Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac.

Había un reloj detrás de ella y la Capitana Shanon O'Conell oía cada segundo pasar como si fuera el último, viendo la cuenta atrás. Se oía un «tic, tac» y cambiaba el número. Quedaban sólo segundos para saber si se salvaban.

Tic. Tac.

Era su primer viaje como Capitana en una nave. Le habían asegurado que no habría problemas. Que los sistemas de Starfight eran los más seguros de todo el planeta y nadie podría vulnerarlos. Pues bien, allí estaba la prueba de que no.

Tic. Tac.

La cuenta atrás se puso en uno.

Tic. Tac.

En cero. La capitana espero unos momentos.

Tic. Tac.

Estaban vivos.

* * *

El Doctor abrió la puerta de la TARDIS. Probablemente el sistema de navegación se había reparado en aquel rato o probablemente no. Quizá sólo estaba lo suficientemente listo como para despegar de allí y después ya verían. Sonrió, mirando al interior, cuando una mujer con el cabello rizado, muy bajita, casi se estampó contra él.

―¡Mary-Anne! ―exclamó él.

―¡Oh, por Dios! ―exclamó ella―. ¡Aquí están! ―Respiraba de manera muy forzada―. Primero salen corriendo a un lado y los pierdo y después aún iban corriendo… ¡¿Qué pasó con mi problema?! ―exigió saber.

―Arreglado, eso espero ―respondió él.

Mary-Anne Byrne frunció el ceño.

―¿En serio? Tan pronto.

―Sí, arreglado ―respondió Rose―. Él lo jura. ―Señaló al Doctor.

El Doctor le sonrió, intentando influir confianza. Justo en ese momento, Antonia apareció en la esquina del pasillo y se acercó. No parecía demasiado contenta, de hecho, parecía que había algo de desolación en su cara.

Sonrió, enseñando una sonrisa triste, extendiendo su mano hacia el Doctor.

―Gracias ―dijo.

Él le estrechó la mano, pero alzó una ceja, como si dudara de algo. Rose incluso encontró extraño no ver a Antonia enojada.

―No hay de qué ―respondió él.

Mary-Anne los miró como si no entendiera qué estaba pasando allí. Frunció el ceño.

―¿Me perdí de algo? ―preguntó ella.

―Oh, nada, nada ―le respondió Antonia―; sólo salvó a la nave de explotar.

Los ojos de Mary-Anne se abrieron demasiado de la sorpresa.

―Oh, sí ―agregó el Doctor―. Eso era lo que estaba causando la confusión con las cuatro bodas y el funeral, por supuesto. Algo mal conectado que confundió a los circuitos… ―El Doctor sonrió―. Pero ya está todo arreglado.

Mary-Anne asintió, se había quedado sin habla.

―Bueno, yo… debería irme ―dijo Antonia―. Tengo que… ―Sacudió la cabeza―. No importa. Sólo tengo que arreglar unas cosas. Asegurarme de que nadie en mi familia vuelva armar un plan para explotar algo, probablemente. ―Suspiró y se dio la vuelta.

Antes de que se perdiera entre los pasillos, Rose la llamó.

―¡Antonia! ―gritó. La mujer se dio la vuelta―. ¿Estarás bien?

Ella asintió. Parecía segura de sí misma.

―Bueno, Mary-Anne, tenemos que irnos. ―El Doctor le estrechó la mano también a ella―. Estoy seguro de que nada volverá a fallar. Y podrás organizar esas cuatro bodas y el funeral en paz.

Mary-Anne sonrió, aun incapaz de decir nada. Rose también se despidió de ella antes de entrar en la vieja caseta de policía. Ya no había humo adentro y todo parecía en orden.

―Nueva York en los cincuentas, ¿entonces? ―preguntó el Doctor, desde los controles―. Aunque quizá sea demasiado para ella… el sistema de navegación aún está frágil…

Rose le sonrió.

―Déjala escoger esta vez ―respondió―. Después de todo, Nueva York estará esperando.

―Sí…, sí. Nueva York estará esperando.

* * *

 **Esta historia es más un experimento que otra cosa. Un experimento en el que yo elegía el título de una película de comedia romántica (o película romántica sin más) y contruía todo un relato que quedara con eso. Así que ya me dirán que tan mal lo hice en ese sentido. También es un experimento porque es el primer fic de una serie de fics de Doctor Who que tengo en la cabeza (y de planearlos a escribirlos hay un trecho muy largo, pero por algo se empieza).**

 **Y pues nada, eso fue todo. De este fic serán tres capítulos y quizá tenga que advertirlo, por si alguien viene buscando lo equivocado: no hay Ten/Rose más que insinuado. Adoro a la pareja, pero sí… bueno, creo que me entienden.**

* * *

 _Andrea Poulain_

 _A 13 de diciembre de 2015_


End file.
